Can I Take Your Order?
by owari nai yume
Summary: [AU] SanMir - It was him again. The same guy that I have seen every day since I worked here. I wish I could just say something to him...to admit that I have fallen in love with him, a complete stranger. But all I could say is, “Can I take your order?”


****

Can I Take Your Order?

An InuYasha Fanfiction

By: Watashi wa

****

Author's Note: I can't believe this…at the moment I'm barely finished writing my first fanfic idea I had and now I'm here writing this one! I can never make up my mind…I guess writing the first idea was getting too hard. I mean, I've been working on it a little each day for the past 3 days and haven't gotten anywhere really. Anyway during the process of writing that, there was this one part on Sango (Sorry, kind of hard to explain). And then out of nowhere I suddenly became obsessed and fascinated by the relationship of Sango and Miroku. So then I started craving Sango and Miroku fanfics and then realized there was barely any Sango and Miroku fanfics! Too stop my craving I decided to write a fanfic, _only _Sango and Miroku based because there are way too many fanfics centering on InuYasha and Kagome and on the side some Sango and Miroku (which I usually do myself) and less fanfics centering on Sango and Miroku. Maybe I might put in a _little _InuYasha and Kagome in…I'm just making this up as I go along! ;P Enough jabbering, I just wanted to add that I got this idea from randomly watching the music channels and saw the new Alicia Keys video. Anyway, I hope I haven't made you bored yet with this incredibly long author's notes (-_-;)! Gomen and enjoy!

****

Disclaimers: I own nothing…I don't know why I even bother putting this in, yeah like a person is really going to think that I actually own InuYasha

****

Summary: _It was him again. The same guy that I have seen every single day since I worked here. He always came, during his lunch break I think, wearing a deep, violet purplish blue suit. Everyday I wish I could just say something to him…to admit that I have fallen in love with a complete stranger. But every time I try, all I could say is, "Can I take your order?"_

**Pairings:** Sango and Miroku

****

Rating: PG-13 (for Miroku's…err…ahem, perverted behavior -_-;)

****

Genre: Romance/Humor

****

Prologue

Never Say Never

__

It was **him** again. The same guy that I have seen every single day since I worked here. He always came, during his lunch break I think, wearing a deep, violet purplish blue suit. His eyes matched his suit, violet eyes – deep and intelligent looking with a charming and playful glint. He was absolutely charming, his smile confident and innocent. His dark short hair tied into a small ponytail at the back of the neck. I hear the chime of a bell when he comes in, signaling that he is coming. I know what he always orders, he orders the same thing every day: the lunch special of the day (which was always sweet and sour pork) and black coffee. I always added a little sugar, milk, and some cream (just enough so he wouldn't notice) to his coffee because I always thought he was sweet. Everyday I wish I could just say something to him…to admit that I have fallen in love with a complete stranger. But every time I try, all I could say is, "Can I take your order?"

Kagome sighed and took a long sip of coffee from her mug. She looked at the time on her computer clock. The clock read 2:54AM. Kagome wearily saved the document with the program she was using and then shut down her computer. 

Kagome Higurashi, 21, was a writer. She wrote romance novels and she was working on her second one. Her first novel didn't sell so well, so her job didn't pay much. So she found a job as waitress at a diner. She worked there most of her time, and when she came home she worked on her novel. But this time, she based her novel on a true-life experience.

Kagome sighed heavily. Of course she was proud of her work, but she just wished that it were Taijiya Sango thinking these thoughts. 

Ever since Kagome started working at the diner, she met Sango who also was just starting out. They quickly became friends since they were the new employees and before you know it, they knew everything about each other…well, _almost _everything. It has been awhile since they worked there, and it happened every single day since they started working there. 

A man named Houshi Miroku came in the day they worked there. Both Kagome and Sango were both surprised when the man came in. He was one of the richest and not to mention, most wanted man of the city of Tokyo. It was strange to see him come into a diner, and Kagome's being honest here – it wasn't really the highest class diner (if there ever was such a thing) you'd expect a man like Houshi Miroku to walk into. But he did, and even though Sango never admitted this, Kagome knew. She knew that Sango liked him, _really liked him, _and if Kagome didn't know any better, she'd even think that Sango even fallen in love with Houshi Miroku. Kagome remembered the first time Sango and Miroku met.

__

"Go on, Sango-chan! Take his order!" said Kagome, pushing Sango out of the kitchen. Sango protested and tried to push back.

"Kagome-chan! Stop that!" said Sango pushing back on Kagome. They both stopped. And started to whisper to each other in a gossiping manner.

"Kagome-chan, what do you think you're doing? You…you know what he is!" said Sango extremely annoyed. Kagome was a little scared taking on Sango's temper, but she tried anyway.

"Sango-chan, I saw the way you looked at him when he came in, you were practically drooling ALL over him!" said Kagome slyly. Kagome smirked and was about to burst out laughing as she saw Sango's cheeks tint pink. Kagome knew her cheeks weren't tinted because of anger. Before Sango could protest those accusations, the manager started to yell at the two only working waitresses (since it was, after all, a very small diner).

"Would you two stop your gossiping and…GET BACK TO WORK! We have a very special guest here and we want to give him the best service we could possibly give him!" said the manager rushing as she started to yell at the rest of the employees. Kagome took the chance as she pushed Sango out the door when she was off guard, and Sango was caught off guard. Sango had no choice but to take Houshi Miroku's orders. Kagome opened the kitchen door slightly to eavesdrop and take a peek to see what they were doing.

Sango walked up to Miroku, nervously and obviously embarrassed. Miroku just smiled innocently, too innocent if you asked Sango, with a small (but obvious) playful teasing glint in his eyes.

"Can…Can I take your order?" said Sango warily, taking out her notebook and pen. Sango obviously did not want to be there. Miroku grinned mischeiviously. Sango wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and Kagome could tell.

"Before you take my order, may I ask you something?" asked Miroku charmingly. Sango was getting impatient and was getting sick of these little games.

"Nani?" asked Sango impatiently. Sango smiled politely which clearly screamed out to the man What-the-hell-do-you-want-can't-you-end-my-misery-and-just-take-your-fucking-order? Miroku then frowned and closed his eyes. He took Sango's hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. And then in a serious and dramatic manner he asked the question.

"Will you…bear my child?" asked Miroku. Sango was taken aback at the question and didn't know what to say. But everything was clear and she knew her answer as soon as she felt a certain pervert's hands feeling her butt.

"HENTAI!" shouted Sango as she slapped Miroku with all of her strength. 

Kagome winced as she heard the loud sound of the smack. Kagome swore she heard a bone crack also, but then again it could have just been the smack. Now you wonder why Kagome is so afraid of Sango when she's angry, she was a black belt in karate and took Taekwondo. Sango's face was beet red with embarrassment, and Kagome knew that this time her cheeks were red because she was angry.

Sango's slap was so hard, that Miroku fell off the chair. Even though Miroku was practically knocked out on the floor, he had a sheepish grin on his face. Miraculously, Miroku got up and took back his seat, with a huge red handprint on his face. 

'He probably had practice…this probably wasn't his first time this happened…' thought Kagome as she sweat dropped.

"Well, how bout…" said Miroku charmingly with his really scary grin (Kagome wondered how on earth Miroku could smile like that when he just got slapped and called a pervert) on his face but before he could finish, Sango cut him off.

"No, I don't want to hear any more of your damn pick-up lines! Just give me your damn order before I get fired!" shouted Sango, obviously still embarrassed because her face was still red.

"Well…hmmm…I'll take the lunch special and black coffee please." Said Miroku as he smiled politely, unfazed by the way Sango talked to him. Sango just wrote down the order (a little too hard if you asked Kagome) and silently nodded. And because she was forced to because of her job she asked,

"…Anything else?" asked Sango, very afraid on what he was going to say next. Miroku asked the question with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Well…I would like to take you…"

"NO!" shouted Sango before he could finish, having no idea what he was going to say. Sango rushed into the kitchen and started preparing the order. Miroku just grinned, smiling to himself like he knew something.

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"I can't believe that…that man! Ugh, I would like to break his neck and then…? Kagome-chan? Why are you on the floor?" asked Sango surprised as she noticed Kagome on the floor.

"Itai…" muttered Kagome to herself. Apparently, before Kagome could get out of the way, Sango rushed into the kitchen and let me tell you, she didn't open the swaying kitchen door gently. Kagome then noticed that Sango found her.

'Damn!' was all that Kagome could think.

"Uhh…ano…there is a perfectly good reason why I'm down here, Sango-chan! And that's because…because…uh…I'm cleaning the floor! Yeah that's it!" said Kagome as she pretended she was cleaning the floor. But she was caught because she had no broom, mop, or any other cleaning tool used for cleaning the floor. Sango put two and two together and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Were you eavesdropping, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango in a low voice.

'Kuso! I'm going to get it!' thought Kagome. Kagome could only answer her question.

"Ano…no…?" said Kagome with a nervous laugh. Sango then asked her nicely.

"So you weren't eavesdropping? Wasn't it funny when Houshi-sama landed on the floor and then he got up with that really scary grin on his face?" said Sango in a gossiping manner. Kagome nodded enthusiastically, forgetting the situation.

"Hai! And then he was…" Kagome stopped abruptly and noticed what she did. Sango smirked with a dangerous look in her eyes. If looks could kill, Kagome would be on the floor dead right now. Kagome backed away slowly but Sango just stepped closer. She was in major trouble. Before Sango noticed, Kagome started to run.

"Why you…Kagome-chan get your eavesdropping ass over here!" shouted Sango as she started to chase Kagome. Kagome ran around the whole kitchen, with Sango close behind her.

"You know Sango, I think he was going to ask you out after you slapped him." Said Kagome thoughtfully behind her since Sango was chasing her. Sango stopped immediately, and so did Kagome. Sango stared at the ground for awhile, and then snorted loudly.

"Like I'll say yes to him…" said Sango with a faint blush on her cheeks. Kagome then saw a sad look in her eyes as she said, "Besides…he'll probably never ask me that question anyway."

"No, really! I thought he was going to…" pushed Kagome, but she pushed too hard.

"No! I'll never, NEVER, go out with that…that lecher!" said Sango stubbornly as she pointed towards the direction of the perverted man. Before Kagome could argue with her that she was being irrational (well…maybe Sango wasn't being irrational but Kagome wanted to see Sango and Miroku together – Kagome thought they would look like a cute couple), the manager caught them.

"What did I tell you slackers? GET BACK TO WORK!"

Kagome giggled at remembering the day Sango and Miroku met. Not only was Miroku one of the richest and most handsome, he was also the city's hentai. He was known all around because every woman in this city has at least been asked the famous pick-up line.

Kagome thought about what Sango said about ever going out with Miroku.

__

"No! I'll never, NEVER, go out with that…that lecher!"

Kagome smiled secretly to herself, knowing something that no one else knew. As Kagome got into bed and shut off her bedroom lamp, she quietly said to herself as an afterthought,

"Never say never, Sango-chan…" said Kagome as she smiled her all-knowing smile.

****

Author's Notes: So what do you think? Did I fool you with the beginning? Heh, I hope I did. I put it as the summary to confuse people and make people think it was really Sango thinking those thoughts! ^_^ A different approach to begin a fanfic. I mean come on people, do you honestly think that Sango would actually think those mushy thoughts? Well, maybe secretly…you'll just have to find out on your own! ^_^ I'll continue as soon as possible but I need those reviews to motivate me! *wink wink*


End file.
